miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Thepowerofadrianette/Od samego początku...(wszystkie rozdziały )
Zanim zaczniesz czytać, musisz wiedzieć że wszystkie rozdziały będą w tym wpisie. Ta sea będzie o Mari I Adrienie zanim znaleźli Miraculum itd. , tak jak mówi nazwa "Od samego początku... " .No to czytamy! ''' Od samego początku... '''Prolog : Od zawsze byli sobie bliscy, tam gdzie była Mari tam, był i Adrien. Tam gdzie był Adrien była też Marinette. Mieli dokładnie po 16 lat i od 8 byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.Adrien kochal Mari.A Marinette Adrien'a ale zadne z nich nie okazywalo tego uczucia.Mieli nawet swoje tajemne miejsce. Aż do czasu gdy zjawił się nieoczekiwany gość .... ' Rozdział 1 - Nowy Rywal ' *Perspektywa Adriena * -Mamo,tato!Wychodzę ! -Tylko nie wracaj za późno .-Odparla moja mama usmiechajac sie.Potaknalem i szybko wybiegłem z domu. Jak zawsze byłem spóźniony, wiedziałem że Marinette nie będzie z tego powodu zachwycona. Zobaczyłem ja siedzacą na ławce , nie zauważyla mnie więc postanowiłem to wykorzystać. Podeszłem od tyłu i ją przestraszyłem.A ona odskoczyla szybko na bok i się odwróciła w moja stronę -Adrien!?Nigdy mnie tak więcej nie strasz! -Dobrze, dobrze już nie będę....-powiedzialem sarkastycznie śmiejąc się. -To wcale nie jest zabawne, a poza tym chodź musze ci coś pokazać. -złapała mnie za rękaw i delikatnie pociągnęła za sobą. Po chwili byliśmy za naszą szkołą. -Wiesz ,musze ci coś powiedzieć, jutro przyjeżdża do mnie mój przyjaciel - Max. I zostanie u mnie w domu na miesiąc lub dwa. Wiec tez będzie chodził do naszej klasy. -Ale i tak się będziemy spotykać? -Em.......No jasne, ale tylko że nie we dwoje. -A czy on nie mógł by zostać u ciebie w domu? -Adrien przestan, bo jeszcze pomyślę ze jesteś zazdrosny.-zachihotała -Ja?Zazdrosny? Oczywiście że nie...-A w myślach tylko :Tak,jestem zazdrosny i to bardzo! -No to wszystko uzgodnione, ja już muszę iść do domu i przygotować pokój dla Max'a, no to dozobaczenia w szkole! - zakrzyczala biegnąc w strone domu. -No dozobaczenia! -Nie mogłem uwierzyć że przez dwa miesiące Mari i on będą mieszkać ze sobą i jeszcze nie będziemy mogli się spotykać we dwoje,tylko z jeszcze z tym całym Max'em. Ach...........Ale nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Rano obudził mnie budzik, szybko wstałem i się ubrałem, zjadłem i poszłem do szkoły. Weszlem do naszej klasy i ujrzałem Mari siedząca z .........innym chłopakiem? Zgadłem ze to był Max, tez był blodnynem, ale mial ciemne oczy.Ale,przecież Marinette zawsze siedziała ze mną. Podeszłem do nich. -Hej Mari. .....-zaczołem nie pewnie. -Cześć Adrien, to mój przyjaciel-Max....Max to mój najlepszy przyjaciel-Adrien. -Hej miło Cię poznać. -No ciebie tez...-powiedzialem zirytowany. -Marinette mi bardzo dużo mówiła o tobie. -Nie odpowiedziałem i udawałem jak by tam go nie było. -Mari przecież ze mną zawsze siedziałaś. -Ale teraz siedzę z Max'em, przecież możesz usiąśdz obok Nino. -Ale ja chcę siedziec obok ciebie. Tak jak zawsze. -No dobrze, usiądę z t....-Nie zdążyła dokończyć. -Ale teraz siedzi obok mnie,ślepy jesteś? -Mówiłem do Mari a nie do ciebie ! -Poprostu idź usiąść obok kogoś innego! -zaczęliśmy się kłócić i sobie dogryzac a po chwili Mari krzyknęła, -Żaden z was nie będzie ze mną siedział! Obydwoje doprowadzaćie mnie do szału! - wstała I sama poszła siedzieć obok Nino. I jeszcze teraz musiałem siedzieć z Max'em, o boże. ... -Widzisz co narobiles!?-zacząłem -To twoja wina, ona chciala siedziec obok mnie. -No szkoda ze chciala powiedziec ze usiadzie obok mnie tylko ze ty jej przskodziles!- popatrzyłem się na niego z irytacja -Mari bedzie moja...-zaszeptal -Po pierwsze:Nie bedzie "twoja"bo to nie jest rzecz.Po drugie:To ona mnie bardziej lubi od cebie,podkreslam jestem jej NAJLEPSZYM przyjacielem.A ty tylko przyjacielem.A po trzecie:Przepraszam ze cie zasmuce ,ale to ja ją kocham a nie ty,i ona kocha MNIE a nie ciebie ....-tez zaszeptalem. -Zobaczymy...-Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Dzień minął dość szybko, wychodziłem z Mari I Max'em ze szkoły, -Mari o której się dziś spotykamy?-Powiedziałem -Hmmm.....Niech pomyślę...Może o...-Nie dokonczyla -Marinette pamiętasz mówiłaś ze pokazesz mi wieże Eiffel'a i resztę pobliskiej części Paryża. -popatrzył się na mnie z wrednym usmieszkem. -Masz rację! Zapomniałam o tym na śmierć, przepraszam Adrien ale dziś nie mogę ... -To może ja pójdę z wami? -To świetny pomysł! -Mari się uśmiechnęła -Ja tak nie sądzę...-powiedział zirytowany Max -To o której? -zapytałem -Hmm,może o 18?- -Okej to ja przyjdę, po ciebie, znaczy po was...-zaczołem odchodzić i widziałem ze Max sie zdenerwował .Liczył ze Mari mnie wystawi dla niego?Ha!Nie doczeka się tego za szybko... Rozdział 2 - Nie Toleruję Przemocy! Odrobiłem lekcje, i już miałem iść po Mari i tego idiotę gdy dostałem sms'a, Cześć, chciałam tylko cię powiadomić ze nasze wyjście dziś,jest nie aktualne. Zresztą wogole się do mnie nie odzywaj i juz nie chce byś siedział ze mną w ławce oraz nie chce byś był moim przyjacielem. Uważam że Max jest od ciebie o wiele lepszy. I teraz to on jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Wogole zapomnij o mnie tak jak ja o tobie. ~Marinette '' Że co?To niemożliwe! Marinette by tak nie postąpiła........a może? Nie to nie jest możliwe,zaskoczyło mnie to , postanowiłem ze i tak pójdę po nią. Po chwili,zapukałem do jej drzwi ,Mari otworzyła, -Cześć Marinette..... -Adrien,w końcu przyszedłeś. -Słuchaj jeśli chodzi o tego sms'a... -Jakiego sms'a?Nic do ciebie nie pisalam.Przecież zgubiłam telefon tydzień temu. Zapomniałeś? -A no tak , masz rację ...-to musiała być sprawka Max'a ,tak pomyślałem. -No to ja pójdę po Max'a,chodź za mną ....-poszłem za nią na górę ,do pokoju gościnnego .Był tam ten idiota i siedział na łóżku. -Marinette ja chyba dziś nie pójdę bo bardzo zaczela mnie boleć głowa... -wiedziałem ze symuluje, poza tym popatrzył się na mnie z przebiegłym usmieszkem gdy Mar nie patrzyła. -No to w takim razie..........Ty odpoczywaj a ja pójdę z Adrienem za szkołę.To dozobaczenia...-Mari wyszła a ja za nią gdy zamykałem dzwi popatrzyłem na niego ze zwycięskim wzrokiem. A on tylko próbował "zabic" mnie swoimi oczami. Pewnie liczył ze Mari z nim zostanie. No ale na szczęście wolała iść ze mną. Po dłuższym czasie rozmawiania na ławce, powiedziałem -Słuchaj Mari, może pójdziemy jutro do kina? -Świetny pomysł! Max napewno się ucieszy! -Max!?A czy możemy iść bez niego? Sami? -A to niby dlaczego? Nie lubisz go? -Nie o to chodzi, popro...- Nie dokonczylem bo z nikąd wziął się Max i zaslonil Mari oczy. -Zgadnij kto! -Max? -Ze ty zawsze musisz zgadnąć.-odsłonił jej oczy i usiadł blisko niej . -Myślałem ze boli cie głowa,idioto . -przewróciłem oczami -Ale już przestała, gamoniu. -Znów zaczynacie? -powiedziala zirytowana. -To on zaczął.-powiedzieliśmy równocześnie. Po chwili, znów zaczęliśmy się kłócić. Wstałem i on tez poczym miało dojść do rękoczynów. Mari stanela między nami i popatrzyła na mnie a następnie na Max'a. -Mam was dosyć! -Jeszcze raz się popatrzyła na mnie i na tego idiotę po czym poszła w strone swojego domu. Ggy tylko się odwróciła Max mi przywalil i zrobil mi sinca pod okiem.Tym samym ja spadłem na ziemię z hukiem a Mari się szybko odwróciła, -Adrien! Wszystko w porządku?-podbiegla do mnie a ja wstałem .Mari popatrzyła na Max'a z zabojczym wzrokiem. -Jak możesz traktować tak mojego najlepszego przyjaciela! ? Nie wstyd ci!?Za kogo ty się uważasz? -popchnela go lekko do tylu. -Ale ja.... -Dobrze wiesz ze nie toleruje przemocy! Nie odzywaj się juz do mnie!..........Chodźmy Adrien. -złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą do swojego domu . Gdy byliśmy na miejscu usiadłem na jej łóżku, -Bardzo Cię boli? -zapytała z troską i nachyliła się nad mną. -Nie jest tak źle ...umiechnalem się. -Bardzo cie za niego przepraszam. On zwykle się tak nie zachowuje. Nie wiem co mu ostatnio się stało. Naprawdę cie za niego przepraszam. -Przecież to nie twoja wina wiec nie musisz przepraszać.No to idziemy jutro do tego kina?-Uśmiechnąłem sie a ona usiadła obok mnie. -No oczywiście! -No to przyjdę po ciebie o 20, ok? -Dobra , ale wiesz nie mogę uwierzyć że muszę mieszkać z Max'em przez miesiąc. Nie chce go tutaj,nie po tym,co zrobił... -Przecież nic się takiego nie stało... -Właśnie ze się stało! Nie lubię przemocy wręcz nienawidzę ! -wstała a po chwili zachwiala się i zemdlala.Nieprzytomna, wpadła mi w ramiona... '''Rozdział 3 - Łzy,Strach I Siniaki ' -Hej Mari!Obudź się! -zaczołem krzyczeć i delikatnie ja klepac po policzkach po kilku minutach się ocknela . - Wszystko okej?-zapytałem zmartwiony -Tak ,tak,tylko słabo mi się zrobiło. -Może przynieść ci wody? -Nie ,nie trzeba. -Napewno wszystko okej? -Tak,jasne . -Wiesz ja juz bede musial powoli isc,to przyjde jutro po ciebie o 20. -Juz nie moge sie doczekac! -Muszę już iść.Gdybyś czuła się źle to dzwon,okej? -Dobrze,to....dozobaczenia-przytulila mnie mocno a ja ją.Nastepnie,szybko wybiegłem z jej pokoju do swojego domu .Położyłem się spać dosyć wcześnie. Cały czas martwilem się o Mari. Po dużym namyśle, zasnąłem. Rano bardzo szybko się przygotowałem i wyszłem. Przed szkołą czekała na mnie smutna Mari. Podeszłem do niej. -H-hej Adrien,musze c-ci coś p-p-powiedzieć...-zaczęła -No to dalej...-Usmiechnalem się. -N-nie c-chce byś mm-my byli już pp-przyjaciółmi. - Moj usmiech znikl .Marinette była bardzo wystraszona. To było widać. I słychać. -Ale co się stało? Przecież wczoraj było wszystko okej,co się wydarzyło? -zapytałem zaniepokojony. -P-p-pprostu to N-n-nie ma sensu, ja w-wole M-m-max'a....I to-o w-wszystko....-odwróciła się i miała isc w strone szkoły a ja zobaczyłem jak łzy płyną po jej policzku. W jej głosie było słychać strach i przerażenie. Złapałem ja za rękę i przyciągnąłem delikatnie do siebie.Ujrzałem na jej nadgarstku wielkiego siniaka, wczoraj jeszcze go nie miała. -Kto ci to zrobił? -zapytałem zaniepokojony. Ona tylko milczala a ja wziąłem jej druga rękę i popatrzyłem na nią. Tam na nadgarstku też widniał wielki siniak. -Mari ,kto cię pobił? -zaczęły jej lecieć łzy. -N-nikt. ............J-j m-musze juz i-iść... -odwróciła się I poszła w strone szkoły. Zanim poszła na jej dekolcie tez zauważyłem ogromny siniak w kształcie pięści. Ktoś ją ewidentnie pobił a ona się tego kogoś bała. Ktoś musiał jej powiedzieć by mnie zostawiła, przecież by nie płakała gdy by naprawdę nie chciała być moja przyjaciolką . Ale jak ktos mógł by ją pobić przecież ona jest taka bezbronna,niewinna i słodka .Kto mógł by użyć wobec niej przemocy? Rozdział 4 - Niepokojąca Cisza ' Po kilku minutach stania jak słup soli,weszłem do szkoły a następnie do klasy. Mari usiadła obok Max'a ale wcale się z tego powodu nie cieszyła. Wręcz preciwnie wogole z nim nie rozmawiała, siedziała od niego jak najdalej się dało, czyli prawie na krawędzi ławki. Przez całą lekcje nie wypowiedziała ani jednego słowa. Dzień minął bardzo powoli. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego Mari nie chciała rozmawiać z Max'em precel był on "lepszy" od mnie . Juz skończyła się ostatnia lekcja, weszłem do szatni po kurtkę , już nikogo tam nie było. Po chwili usłyszałem głos Mari I Max'a.Schowalem się za kurtki, a oni po chwili weszli do szatni, -Dobrze zrobiłaś ze powiedziałaś mu to co ci kazałem.Teraz masz się do niego nie odzywać bo inaczej wiesz co sie stanie..... -P-posłuchaj, zostaw m-mnie w spokoju , J-ja nie c-chce być twoja dz-dz-dziewczyną. Najchętniej t-to ym od c-ciebie u-uciekla.-zaczął do niej podchodzić a Marinette zaczęła się cofać. -P-prosze nie rób t-tego,P-prosze nie,N-nie rób tego.P-prosze nie...-była kilka centymetrów od ściany i zaczęła płakać a następnie zaslonila twarz rękami . -Dobrze wiesz ze nie możesz ode mnie uciec........................I nawet nie probój ! -uderzył ja bardzo mocno dwa razy w twarz tym samym rozciąl jej warge . Uderzył ją o wiele mocniej niż mnie. Myślałem że go zabije! I to dosłownie!Miałem już wyjść z ukrycia i mu przywalic gdy usłyszałem Mari, -Proszę nie bij mnie.......myslalam ze jestesmy przyjaciolmi,dlaczego ty mi to robisz? Co ja Ci zrobiłam? -znow zaczęła płakać. -Nic nie zrobilas, tylko Adrien,on cię kocha,wiesz? A ja chcę Cię mieć tylko dla siebie i tak właśnie bedzie! I to JA będę decydować czy cie uderzyć czy nie!-uderzył ją jeszcze raz a Mari zaczęła płakać jeszcze bardziej . Po kilku sekundach, pociągnął ja za sobą do domu Mar. Jej rodzice wyjechali gdzież na dwa tygodnie,nie pamiętam dokładnie gdzie.Mialem ochotę zabić, udusić a później jeszcze raz zabic tego damskiego boksera ! Wróciłem do domu i bardzo martwilem się o Marinette, z myślą że ona jest pod jednym dachem z tym idiotą .Postanowiłem ze pójdę do niej. Po drodze ujrzałem Max'a wchodzącego do sklepu. Wiec miałem kilka minut by pogadać z Mari. Weszlem do jej domu bo był on otwarty i po chwili byłem prze drzwiami jej pokoju. I zapukałem, -Mari otwórz! -Idź sobie, nie chce cię tu! -powiedziala z płaczem. -Nic ci się nie stanie,zaufaj mi. -Wczoraj też tak mówiłeś i dzisiaj tez.....Nie ufam ci,zostaw mnie w spokoju, boje się ciebie Max. -Mari,to nie on ,to ja - Adrien. -Adrien? -otworzyła drzwi i zapłakana popatrzyła na mnie. -Musisz z tąd iść! On tu za chwilkę wróci, szybko musisz z tąd iść, błagam cie! -powiedziala przestraszona -Ale... -Marinette!Wychodz z pokoju!-przerwał mi głos Max'a z dołu. -O nie, już tu jest....,wychodź z tąd, szybko. Ukryj się w łazience a gdy wejdzie do swojego pokoju, uciekaj do domu. Proszę cię.Inaczej będę mieć kłopoty ,idź szybko. -zaszeplala przerazona i zamknęła drzwi.Po czym usłyszałem jak zamyka je na klucz. Zrobiłem tak jak mi kazała gdy byłem w łazience usłyszałem głos tego damskiego boksera, -Marinette masz otworzyć te dzwi,bo inaczej pożałujesz! -D - dobrze , już o-otwieram... -No nareszcie, a teraz mi powiedz co robiłaś. -J-j-ja?Nic, em.......o-odrabialam zadanie.- Mari niestety nie umie kłamać... -Tylko szkoda ze nic nie było zadane,idiotko!-uderzył ją poraz kolejny a Marinette znów zaczęły lecieć łzy. On poszedł do swojego pokoju a Mar zamknela dzwi na klucz do swojego.Ja szybko pobiegłem do domu. Moje myśli były tylko z nią, balem się ze coś jej się stanie. Po namyśle, zadzwoniłem do niej. Po kilku sekundach odebrała, -Hej Mari. -Adrien nie możemy rozmawiać, przykro mi. Ale nie mogę. -Przecież nie zauważy ze rozmawiamy przez telefon. -W sumie masz rację. Wiesz....Chciałam ci powiedzieć ze bardzo,bardzo Cię lubie i chce byś my byli przyjaciółmi i chce sie z toba spotykac,rozmawiac i siedziec z toba w lawce,ale nie możemy .I wcale nie sądzę że Max jest lepszy, wogole go już nie lubię ,wrecz sie go boje. I myślę, że to ty jesteś lepszy i....... -zaczęła płakać. -Hej nie płacz, wiedziałem że napewno byś mnie nie zostawiła. Ja tez cie bardzo,bardzo ale to bardzo lubię. I sądzę że jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyna na świecie. A co do Max'a nie bój się go , pamiętaj że o każdej porze ci pomogę. I jutro sobie z nim pogadam nie martw si.....-Nie dokonczylem. -Musisz szybko się rozlaczyc ,Max puka do drzwi. Rozlacz sie,do usłyszenia. -Odlozyla telefon.Wcale nie miałem zamiaru się rozlaczyc, chciałem wszystko usłyszeć. I też tak było, -Z kim rozmawialas!? -J-ja z n-nikim.... -Słyszałem to był Adrien,prawda!? -N-n-nie.... -Nie kłam! Złamałas mój zakaz wiec teraz tego pożałujesz! -Proszę! Nie bij mnie,błagam cie,nie bij.......Prosze cie!- usyszalem głośny płacz i głośne odgłosy uderzeń oraz krzyki Mari .Z tego co usłyszałem to ona próbowała uciec i się wolała o pomoc a ten uderzył ja kilkanaście razy po czym nastała niepokojąca cisza....Przeraziłem się i szybko wybiegłem z domu do pokoju Mari. To co zobaczyłem... '''Rozdział 5 - Kocham Cię ! ' To co zobaczyłem przerazilo mnie.Mari leżała cala w siniakach na ziemi,była także nieprzytomna. Nad nią stał Max, -Taka nauczka , dobrze ci zrobi...-zasmial sie.Juz się odwrócił i miał wyjść z pokoju Marinette,gdy wpadł na mnie. -Ty ***** , jak możesz? Dlaczego nie bijesz kogos równego siebie,boisz się ze ci odda!? -Nie interesuj się ! -A właśnie ze będę się interesował! Jak możesz bić dziewczynę? Przecież ona jest o wiele słabsze od ciebie,debilu! I sam dobrze wiesz ze ci by nie oddała, i niby podobno ty ją kochasz? -Kocham ją,bardziej niż ty! -W ciekawy sposób jej to okazujesz! Nie ma to jak bić dziewczynę którą się kocha. -Zamnkij mordę! -wykrzyczal i miał się na mnie żucic ale bylem szybszy i przywalilem mu ,a on tylko wstał. -Pożałujesz tego! A raczej wy obydwoje! -Weź spieszaj! -Po czym wyszedł ,wzial walizki, i wyniósł się z domu Mari. Następnie wszedł do autobusu i odjechał. Szczerze nie spodziewałem się takiej reakcji po nim.Podbieglem do Mari i wziąłem ja na ręce a następnie usiadłem na łóżku .Była cała obolala i to było widać. Wszędzie miała siniaki, na rękach, dekolcie,twarzy i nogach. Poprostu wszędzie. Położyłem ją do łóżka poczym usiadłem obok niej. Po chwili,powoli otworzyła swoje senne oczy. Popatrzyła na mnie i szybko zakrywa swoją twarz rękami, -Proszę cię Max,nie bij mnie już, proszę....-zaczęła płakać -Hej Mari,nie jestem nim ....... -w sumie z wyglądu ja i Max byliśmy bardzo podobni tylko kolory oczu nam się różniły. I głosy. -A-adrien???-zabrała ręce z swojej twarzy. -Juz nic ci się nie stanie, obiecuję....-usiadła i mocno mnie przytuliła ja to odwzajemnilem. -Ała.- lekko mnie odepchnęla zapomniałem ze jest cała obolala . -Przepraszam,nie chciałem. -Nic sie nie stało.Przepraszam ze cie zostawiłam, nie powinnam była tego robić. -Zasmucila się -Przecież to nie była twoja wina, a teraz już się nie smuć, nie lubię cie taką. -posłałem jej usmiech.A ona go odwzajemniła. -Bardzo cie bolą te siniaki? -Tak i to bardzo , myślałam że Max jest moim przyjacielem ale widocznie się pomyliłam. -Ale za to masz mnie ,a ja nigdy cię nie zostawię. - rozmawialiśmy bardzo długo po długim czasie Mari zasnęła . Popatrzyłem na zegarek juz było bardzo późno miałem już iść bo następnego dnia była szkoła . Gdy wstawałem z łóżka, Mari złapała mnie za rękę , -Zostań ze mną, boje się być tutaj sama...-Więc zadzwoniłem do mamy i powiedziałem ze zostane u Marinette na noc pod pretekstem ze musimy skończyć projekt na jutro. Rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko. Zgasilam światło, i Położyłem się na sofie a Mari znów zasnęła na swoim łóżku. Wyglądała ona tak uroczo gdy spała... Rano obudziłem się i o dziwo Mari nie było w pokoju. Wstałem I usłyszałem jej głos, -Adrien,schodz na dół! - szybko zeszłem po schodach i znalazłem się w kuchni. -No dalej, siadaj, inaczej się spozimy do szkoły. -poslala mi ciepły usmiech. -Ale...-Nie dała mi skończyć. -Żadnych ale, tylko siadaj .-podeszła i złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła do stołu a ja usiadłem. -A tu masz coś dobrego....-położyła na stole talerz z ciepłymi drozdzowkami. -Czy mówiłem jak bardzo cie kocham? -Kochasz? -zrobiła zdziwioną minę. -Tak,kocham...-stałem i polaczylem nasze usta w długim pocałunku. Ona wcale mnie nie odepchnela.Wrecz przeciwnie,wydawała się szczęśliwa. Po chwili, zakończyła pocałunek i popatrzyła na mnie swoim fiolkowymi oczami. -Ja też cie kocham...-I mocno mnie przytuliła a ja ją.Poczym zjedliśmy i poszliśmy razem w stronę szkoły. Chwycilem ja za rękę , a ona mnie. Po czym weszliśmy do klasy i usiadlysmy razem w ławce. Przy niej, zapomniałem o wszystkim i wszystkich.Nie wiedziałem że jestem w niej aż tak zakochany i ze Mari jest az tak wspaniałą dziewczyną jest taka mila,slodka,czuła i zawsze mysli o innych ,poprostu jest idealna.Lecz naszą rozmowę i nasze szczęście przerwało czyjeś wejście do klasy... '''Rozdział 6 - Czy To Jeszcze Nie Koniec Problemów? Lecz naszą rozmowę i nasze szczęście przerwało czyjeś wejście do klasy...to był Max. Zkąd on do cholery się tu wziął!? Popatrzył w naszą stronę , było widać ze był o mnie zazdrosny. Ja na jego miejscu bym się w szkole na oczy innym nie pokazywał. Zwaszacza ze powiedziałem klasie co on zrobił ponieważ wszyscy pytali dlaczego Mari jest cała w siniakach.Jednym słowem miał przesrane u wszystkich, u chłopaków zarówno jak i u dziewczyn.Juz nie był mile widziany w tej klasie .Popatrzył się na Mari a ona tylko popatrzyła obrażona w przeciwną stronę. W sumie też bym tak zrobił na jej miejscu.Nastepnie zaczęła się kłótnia, -Hej damski bokserze ,na twoim miejscu bym się tu nie pokazywał! -wykrzyczal Nino -J-ja....-Nie dokończył Max -Jak można bić dziewczynę?- zapytal oburzony Nathaniel. -No właśnie! A po za tym lepiej miej oczy szeroko otwarte, bo wiesz, już tu nie jesteś mile widziany. A twoje kłopoty dopiero sie zaczynają...-powiedziala zlowieszczo Lija (wymyślona uczennica) -Ale J-ja..... -A i ja chciałam ci oświadczyć ze Adrien i Marinette są parą. Wiec nie martw się, będzie ja miał kto obronić przed takim psychopatą jak ty!- oznajmiła Ayla -Ale ja chcialem przeprosić Mari...-nastała cisza -Nie waz sie tak do mnie mówić!!!W dupie mam twoje przeprosiny! Weź mi się nawet na oczy nie pokazuj, bo jak cie widzę to aż mi się chce wymiotowac od patrzenia na ciebie! Nigdy ci tego nie wybacze! Czy ty wiesz jak się czułam?! Czy ty wiesz jak się bałam!? Nawet sobie nie zdajesz sprawy jak bardzo mnie zranileś.... -Czy kiedyś mi wybaczysz? -Nie,ten dzień nigdy nie nastąpi. Może siniaki i blizny kiedyś zniknął, ale w pamięci na zawsze wszystko zostanie....-Po czym Mari zrobiła się smutna, a ja ją złapałem za rękę. I zaszeptalem jej do ucha, -Nie przejmuj się nim,nie warto...-ona tylko przytaknela i mnie przytuliła. To było takie wspaniałe uczucie wiedząc że Marinette czuję się przy mnie bezpieczna. Miałem wrażenie ze od rana była bardziej szczęśliwsza niż dotychczas , co mnie bardzo cieszyło. Miałem nadzieję że wszystkie nasze problemy się skończą. Lekcja minęła odziwo bardzo szybko ,na przerwie rozmawiałem z Mari a po chwili ona poszła do klasy,która była na drugiej części szkoły, po książki . *Perspektywa Marinette * (nareszcie xd ) Poszłam po plecak do klasy , a gdy wychodziłam przed samymi drzwiami stał Max. Prestraszylam się. -Witam ponownie ... -Zostaw mnie w spokoju. -wszedł do środka a ja zaczęłam się cofać. -Wiesz , myślałem o nas... -Po pierwsze:Nie ma żadnych nas. Po drugie :Nie odzywaj się do mnie. Po trzecie :Zostaw mnie w spokoju bo zawołałm Adrien'a. -Oj uwierz mi, nie zawołasz...-uśmiechnął się zlowieszczo. -D - dobra, pierwsze mnie przepraszasz a teraz na chodzisz? -Oj glupia Marinette, myślałas że tylko przez to ze nie przyjąłas moich przeprosin, to cię zostawię w spokoju ?-zaczął podchodzić a ja cofać , byłam pewna że mnie uderzy. Bałam się... -Pomocy! -zaczęłam krzyczeć i próbowałam uciec, ale na marne. On przygwozdzil mnie do ściany i przytkał mi usta swoją ręką. Wtedy napewno nikt by mnie nie usłyszał. Po chwili , przycisnąl mnie mocno do sciany,ściągnął rękę z moich ust, i zaczął mnie bezlitosnie całować nie zważając na moje łzy i blagania . Trzymal mnie za talię a gdy się wyrywalam,dociskal ją jeszcze bardziej brutalnie do ściany. To było bardzo bolesne wiec zaczęłam płakać jeszcze bardziej.Po kilku sekundach , zaczęłam piszczeć i krzyczeć z bólu. Ale on dalej kontynuował jakby nigdy nic. Dalej się wyrywalam a on dalej mnie bardziej przyciskal do ściany. Powoli,zaczęło mi brakować powietrza i zaczęłam się dusić ... Rozdział 7 - Nareszcie Spokój 'Zanim zaczniecie czytaczytac , bardzo przepraszam ze tak długo (tydzien) nie było wpisów. Byłam na niezapowedzianej wycieczce, potem nic mi się nie chciało. Ale w zamian daje wam dość długi rozdział. Niestety ale już ostatni :( I jeszcze koniecznie przeczytajcie końcówkę po "____koniec___". Nie przedluzajac, czytajmy! ' Gdzie jest Mari? Czemu tak długo nie wraca? Zadawałem sobie to pytanie.Po chwili, usyszalem dzwonek na maczarnie - czyli lekcje.Gdy nastała cisza na korytarzach a wszyscy poszli do klas,usyszalem piski i krzyki znajomego głosu . Odwrocilem się w przeciwną stronę i dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie ze Mari by już do tej pory wróciła. Pobiegłem wiec za piskiem i krzykiem,lecz nagle nastała cisza. Przerażająca cisza... Podbieglem do drzwi klasy w której Marinette miała ostatnia lekcje. Szybko chwyciłem za klamkę i otworzyłem drzwi zdecydowanym ruchem. -O.Mój.Boże...-wycedzilem -Zostaw nas w spokoju! -Coś ty jej zrobił!?-Mari miala zamkniete oczy, nie oddychala bo nie miała jak i nie stała o własnych siłach.A on trzymal ja przycisnietą do sciany aż tak ,że nawet nie musiałabym stać na nogach by nie upaść. .Przeciez ona moze zginac ! Przeciez nie moze oddychac!Miałem już żucic się na niego z pięściami -Ani kroku bliżej bo inaczej zrobię jej krzywdę. -Nawet nie probój. -wykrzyczalem, uśmiechnął się arogancko po czym wyciągnął ........zaraz czy ja śnie?! Błagam jeśli tak,to niech ktoś mnie obudzi!On.....wyciągnął nóż! -Ty jesteś nie normalny! Trzeba cie w psychatryku zamknąć! Czemu ty ją tak traktujesz, idioto! -Jest moja,była i juz zawsze będzie. -dobra jeśli ja tak kocha to mam mały plan. -Czy ty nie widzisz ze ja ranisz? Ona cierpi ,wszystko ją boli i boji się,a to wszystko przez ciebie . Czy ty tego nie rozumiesz ze przez to ze nie oddycha może umrzeć?! Chciałbyś by miłość twojego życia umarła? -On popatrzył na mnie speszony ,kiwajac głowa na nie. Odziwo,odłożył noz i poluzowal uścisk na Mari a następne puścił ja całkowicie. Ja w porę podbieglem i ją złapałem. Była cała blada .Przytuliłem ją do siebie gdy miałem ją na swoich rękach, usłyszałem jej nierówny i głośny oddech. Odetchnąlem z ulga . Nie zwracajac uwagi na Max'a , na rękach,zaniosłem Mari do domu. Usiadłem na jej łóżku, a ona była nadal w moich objęciach , mocno we mnie wtulona. W sumie to oddychala bardzo głośno, a co sie jej dziwić , przeciez pewnie nie oddychala przez kilka minut.Jej oddech powoli się wyrównał. Zaczęła się budzić wiec położyłem ją w łóżku. Otworzyła swoje przerażone oczy .A ja nachylilem się nad nią . -Jak się czujesz? -zapytałem z troską,a ona usiadła a w tym samym czasie Mari zaczęła płakać. -Juz jest w porządku. Przyrzekam ze zapłaci za to co zrobił ,ja tego osobiście dopilnuje.....Nie płacz ...-Posadzilem ja na swoich kolanach,i przytuliłem mocno do siebie.Slyszalem jej głośne bicie serca, i czułem jak bardzo się boji. Po chwili,nastała cisza. Wychylilem się i ujrzałem Mari śpiącą.Byla taka urocza, taka słodka.Przez chwile wpatrywalem się w jej twarzyczkę. Nastepnie wstałem i położyłem ją do łóżka. Po czym pocałowałem Mari w czoło, -Miłych snów, ksiezniczko. -zaszeptalem jej do ucha a następnie wyszedłem z jej domu na komisariat policji. Przyjęli mnie w recepcji i po kilku minutach czekania,byłem zaproszony do srodka przez policjanta. -Dzień dobry, w czym mogę panu pomóc? -A więc sytuacja wygląda tak: Moja dziewczyna została pobita kilkakrotnie a raz nawet straciła przytomność. Też zagrożono jej ze pewien chłopak ja zabije. I dziś, była przeciwnie ta do ściany przez niejakiego Max'a ale aż tak bardzo ze straciła przytomność bo nie mmogła oddychac. -Rozumiem,a czy wie pan kto to mógł byc? -Tak to jej były przyjaciel, Max Dupain- Cheng . -Wie pan,że to są bardzo poważne zazuty? -Tak, wiem. -Dobrze,w takim razie proszę o dowód osobisty. -załatwiłem wszystkie formalności. Złożyłem zeznania i tak dalej. Byłem jeszcze na komisariacie gdy przyjechał Max w kajdankach a obok niego dwóch policjantów. Bardzo ucieszył mnie ten widok. Przesłuchali go i powiedzieli ze się już nie wywinie. Bynajmniej dlatego ze na koszulce miał odrobinę krwi która pewnie się tam znalazła gdy rozciąl Mari warge.A to już był świetny dowód. To był ewidentnie on. Wieczorem, na komisariat dotarła Mari bo wezwała ja policja. Gdy mnie ujrzała , -Adrien,co przeskrobales? -zapytała przejęta -Ja nic, ale ty lepiej już idź zeznzwaj. -puscilem jej oczko. -Jak to zeznawać? -Ten dupek został zatrzymany. -Uśmiechnąłem się do niej a ona do mnie i podbiegla i mocno mnie przytuliła. Ja to odwzajemnilem. Poszła i chwilkę jej nie było, no w sumie miało dość dużo to opowiadania. Gdy skończyła, policjant wezwał mnie i powiedział, że jeszcze się z nim spotkamy w sądzie. Ale i tak już jest "martwy". *Dwa tygodnie później * Staliśmy przed salą rozpraw, -Adrien ,boje się. -Nie martw się,wszystko będzie dobrze...- chwyciłem, ja za rękę I kazano nam wejść. Rozprawa minęła a Max dostał 3 lata w poprawczaku. Ja tam bym wolał by dostał dożywocie.Lecz to już ode mnie nie zależy. Gdy wyszliśmy z sali, Mari zuciła się na mnie ze szczęścia. -Kocham cię. -wyszeptała gdy ja przytulalem. -Ja ciebie tez. Wiesz o tym?-Uśmiechnąłem się -O toż nie , nie wiem. -powiedziala sarkastycznie. I zachihotała. -Mam dla ciebie prezent. -Jaki?- zapytała. A ja wyjąłem pudełeczko w czarnym kolorze, -Marinette czy zostaniesz moją parą na szkolny Bal? -wyjąłem z pudełka srebrny naszyjnik. -Oczywiście że tak! - następnie założyłem jej na szyję naszyjnik i polaczylem nasze usta w długim pocałunku. Chwycilem ja za rękę podazylismy w strone wierzy Eiffel'a.... __________________________Koniec_______________________________ Tak jak mówiłam nie jestem dobra w pisaniu zakończeń xd . Przepraszam, ale poprostu nie umiem. A nie chciałam by się skończyło tak: Ozenili się i żyli długo i szczesliwie.Takich zakończeń to nie nawidzę xd Nwm czemu. Ale tak,dzięki za tyle komentarzy ♡♡♡ I za to ze jesteście ♡♡♡ Koffam was ♡♡♡ Czy będzie inne opko? O to jest pytanie.....xd Oczywiście że będzie!!!Tytuł będzie nosić "Bad Girl" o czym jest to wam nie zdradzę. Ale po tytule można się czegoś domyślić :D Pewnie będzie hmmm. .....w piątek? A może w czwartek? Sama jeszcze nie wiem.Zapraszam do tamtego opka gdy się pojawi. ALE SIĘ ROZPISAŁAM XD Pozdrowionka, -Zuza Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania